A Summoner's Legacy
by Cleo Jane
Summary: One thousand years has passed on Spira, since the last appearance of Sin. Now a new decade of terror begins once more when the evil beast rears its head from its tomb. Can a young summoner named Ryuujin complete his task and defeat Sin like Yuna did all t


A Summoner's Legacy  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Cleo Jane  
  
This fic takes place 1,000 years since the ending of Final Fantasy X. New Sin has been reborn and now, a summoner named Ryuujin is put on the task to begin his pilgrimage. **  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Aren't you such a tiny little creature..." Ryuujin spoke as he stroked the soft yellow feathers of the hatchling. The newborn bird was squawking as loud as it could to the man as if he was conversing with him. The chick became upset when its master placed him back within its cage. The creature squawked even more now as if begging to be placed back within Ryuujin's soft and caring hands again. The dark haired man only shook his head as he watched the chick. "No need to cry, little one. I will be back later to play with you." He smiled gently and patted the bird on its head delicately with his fingers. "I must find a name for you soon. I wonder how your mother, Mata will feel if I called you Kemi…" A slight chuckle came from his lips as he pulled his fingers away from the bird's cage.  
  
  
  
Ryuujin walked across the dimly lit chamber toward a nearby desk where a few scrolls laid over the old wooden table. He picked up one of the old worn out scrolls, and held it in his hands. Ryuujin read through them briskly until he discovered an old diagram that was hidden within this pile of scripture. "Now what is this…? He asked himself as his blue and green eyes traveled up and down the blueprint. Ryuujin, didn't expect to find something like this hidden with the room of his sister, Haeru but yet this strange map. It was carelessly thrown and left on the table as if a newspaper of some kind. He had no idea what he was reading for it was all written in strange words and characters. Ryuujin sat down on a nearby chair and sighed deeply. He placed the diagram and scrolls back on the table that was next to him.  
  
"Haeru…what have you been doing lately…?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
With the dark chambers of the old, worn out castle lies a single light. This light belonged to a dripping candle that sat on the edge of a intricately carved desk The yellow and orange like light filled half of the dim room, giving the dusty walls which surrounded it a shadowy shine. Not too far from the candle was the old man, Amadeus who normally inhabited this room for his studies. But instead of the normal activity of reading his many novels of scientific knowledge and golden-day literature, the aged man spent his time thinking of the right words to write in his daily log.  
  
His heavy thoughts lay hard upon his weary soul as he reached over to grasp an old leather bounded book. Quickly, as the words became to roll off his tongue as he muttered a few words, Amadeus dripped his old quill pen within the black ink and opened the tome to the first blank page. Slowly and elegantly, Amadeus began to write about the events that happened this evening.  
  
  
  
"Today, Lady Suu Hiryuu finally died from her illness that she received while traveling among the mountains along with her guardians." That was the first line Amadeus wrote. As the tip of his quill pen touched the page, the ink glowed into life; it looked as if he was writing on the page with fire instead of the black ink.  
  
"It brings shame to my heart that she died…its only been three years since we least seen each other." He continued. "I miss her gentle smiling face and her beautiful dark chocolate like eyes. Now it seems that I will never get a chance to gaze in them again."  
  
  
  
"Now I am lost…I have no idea how I can help her four children. They know nothing of the secret affair that I had with their mother Suu, and it would probably break their fragile little hearts if they did know." Amadeus ceased in writing for a moment as his thoughts began to wander again. "Perhaps I shall tell them later…I do not think they are ready yet."  
  
  
  
He began to write some more on the dull yellow page. "I would most likely love to have a speak with her eldest child, Haeru about this matter but alas…she is no where to be found. She has abandoned her brothers and little sister. Haeru, was always such a problematic child."  
  
  
  
The old man sighed deeply trying to calm himself as he forced himself to continue to write. "I think its best for now not to tell her nor her siblings about this secret. But if there is a way to keep this hidden forever, I would surely be glad to do so."  
  
  
  
Amadeus finished writing and pulled the thick cover of the journal over. He set his quill pen on the side of it and sat back in his old wooden chair. His opal like eyes glanced over to the small, red colored chest in the corner of the room. Slowly and cautiously, the old man arouse from his seat and paced leisurely to the chest. He opened the ornately carved chest, and retrieved an old scroll from it. Hanging and dangling from the end of the scroll was an old yet beautiful pendant swinging from it. The pendant was quite plain looking yet had a odd glow to it. The crimson red jewel in the middle of it was surrounded with several small diamonds that where in the shape of tiny little birds. Most of the pendant was rather dusty but it kept its gleaming golden shrine giving it the false look that it was brand new.  
  
"Suu, I really hope you don't mind me giving this gift to your son, Ryuujin…"  
  
Solemnly and carefully, Amadeus placed the old, gold pendant back in the chest. He pulled the lid down with his hands gently and smiled exquisitely.  
  
"Suu…forgive me for what I am about to do."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
  
  
An explosion rattled the great pine trees that towered above the dense dark green of the forest. The black smoke of gasoline burning brushed past once green leaves now burned from the fire. The flumes began to covert the once blue skies above into a dull grayish color that normal warns you of a storm. But of a mist of all this chaos, a high pitched voice rang from the forest.  
  
  
  
"Dimanche!" a short fellow no bigger than about 5'7 with a willowy weak form, appeared from the thick forest coughing up a storm. His poor lungs where filled with the poisonous gasses that now filled the once fresh air. The man fell to his knees still coughing violently enough that it shook his whole body. His decorated black hat fell from his head allowing his long, curly blonde tresses to fall upon his shoulders and down his back. The fine blonde hair graced the pale skin of his long pointy ears he normally hid from view with his hat.  
  
"Dimanche!!!" He was finally apple to speak after he finished coughing and glanced around anxiously.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry! I am okay!" called back a shaky voice from afar. The sharp sounds of sneezing and coughing came nearer to the blonde elf boy.  
  
"Oh…good…I was worried you was hurt! Who would have ever thought that people would put explosives in a forest is beyond me…"  
  
  
  
The elf sighed gently and eyed the dark figure strangely with his sky blue eyes. "Hey…your limping…you are hurt!" He got up quickly from the ground and made a dash toward his injured accomplice. The dark haired man, kept coughing and spitting up on the ground below, not really noticing the delicate and caring hands of his friend's upon his back trying to soothe him.  
  
"Great Unholy Hell!" he cursed under his breath after the coughing ceased. "Why do all this bad stuff happen to us! And you thought the dragon back at Mau was bad enough now this mess!"  
  
  
  
The elf boy covered his ears with his pale hands to block out the painfully loud; ranting Dimanche was about do. "Oh dear, friend…please calm yourself. It will not make it any better if you upset your self, Dimanche."  
  
Dimanche growled softly and stood up straight. His black eyes looked over the elf once…then twice. "Wha…? There is not even a scratch on you! You look just fine! Oh! How dare you leave me there to take the brunt of that blast, Andor!"  
  
  
  
The elf, Andor shook his head slightly and sighed. "You have no idea my friend…the gasses around here from those bombs are enough to put me in a coma…it would be safer if we left here now." He wrapped his fragile arms around the tall dark man and helped him walk away from the forest. Andor made sure to play it safe and keep his eye on the ground for anymore of those strange mines that where stealthy placed among the dirt.  
  
"Jeez…its been only 3 days since this whole horrible mission began…remind me to repay Father Amadeus for this mess." Dimanche said wearily. The elf only chuckled at that statement and smiled at his long time friend. "Well…let's just hope we deliver this pendant soon…the sooner the better."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ongoing Fic… 


End file.
